


Together

by natrgrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natrgrs/pseuds/natrgrs
Summary: This is the fight of their lives. They're gonna win this time, together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> HI! 
> 
> Ok, this is the first and last fic I'm ever going to write. Enjoy this fix-it where Natasha joins the final battle. SteveNat centric, cos I'm their trash. 
> 
> and oh, fuck the Russos and M&M.

They can’t lose again.

This is what Steve thought as he stood up again. He tightened the straps of his shield around his arm. He looked at the Mad Titan and his troops. Tony and Thor were down, but he had to keep fighting. If they lose again, he’ll rest easy knowing he fought till the very end. He walked up to Thanos’ army, limping almost.

“Cap, you hear me? Cap, it’s Sam. Do you hear me?” It worked. “On your left.”

Just as he’s told, he turned to his left. Tony and Thor, regaining their consciousness, portals started opening up, revealing their vanished friends and allies. Hope glistened among their eyes.

“Yibambe!” They heard T’Challa call.  
“Yibambe!” His army answered.

They were back, and they’re gonna win this time. Tony couldn’t believe it – Pepper was also here. Thor summoned stormbreaker back to him, looking at all the Asgardians that came back, and came back to fight. Scott grew as Gi-Ant Man, revealing Rhodey, Bruce, and Rocket freeing them from the destroyed facility.

Steve took his place in front, leading again. He was about to call it, when another portal beside him opened. They looked at it, and tears shone through their eyes.

There she was. Hair standing out in contrast of the dark atmosphere, batons ready, Widow’s Bites charged. Her eyes shone with tears as well. “I did say, a minute.” She tilted her head in that way, and smirked. She took her place beside Steve. Her place since they first assembled.

“Avengers!” Steve called, summoning Mjolnir back. Everyone was in fight position, ready to run towards the Mad Titan. “Assemble.” He said through gritted teeth before all of them charged into the army of the mass murderer.

Reunions ensued on the battlefield, but that didn’t slow them down. Instead, it ignited their fire to fight more. They need to win, and they will. They were united now.

Steve sees a chitauri attack Natasha. The alien knocked her down, but she was quick to answer the attack, killing the chituari in return.

“Getting sleepy?” He sasses her as he helps her get up. Nat rolls her eyes at him, but before she could even speak, he was already hugging her. “Don’t ever do that again, Nat.”  
“Going soft on me, Rogers?” She smiles, that smile of hers that was always just for him.  
“Romanoff, when this is all over, I’m gonna hit you on the head with peanut butter sandwich.” He quips back at her.

They smile at each other one more time, before taking care of the outriders coming their way. “So you’re worthy huh.” Natasha teases as they trade blows on one of the sakaarans.  
“Now, Romanoff? You want to start teasing now?” Steve jabs as they continue to fight side by side.

Clint was still running throughout the battlefield, carrying the gauntlet. He was almost cornered by one of the large outriders Thanos has, it was a good thing, Sam flew in just in time. He continued to fight, whilst running carrying the fried gauntlet.

“Cap, what do you want to do to this damn thing?!” He asked impatiently, as he took on more of the outriders.  
“Keep those stones as far away as possible!” Steve commanded, struggling with the outriders.  
“NO!” Bruce contradicted, smashing a batch of outriders. “We need to get them back, where they came from.”  
“No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel.” Tony quipped.  
“Hold on!” Scott went back to his regular size. “That wasn’t our only time machine!” He proceeded to press the keys of his van, making it make its presence known.

Steve proceeded to stand at a higher place, hoping to see the van from his point of view. “Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?” He asked no one in particular.

“Yes!” Valkyrie answered, flying across and destroying leviathans. “But, you’re not gonna like where it’s parked!”  
“Scott,” Tony calls still busy fighting the chitauri. “how long you need to get that thing working?”  
“Maybe 10 minutes.” Scott answered, feeling Hope hold his shoulder, and knowing she’s here now.  
“Get it started. We’ll get the stones to you.” Steve orders, resuming back to fight.  
“We’re on it, Cap.” Hope answers. Scott smiles at her, and they proceed to where the van is.

The battle was getting messier and messier by the second. They need to get the stones back, and kill Thanos. One out of 14 million. Tony thinks, hoping this is the right path. He sees Strange, asks him if this is the one, but he gets no answer.

Ebony Maw spots the gauntlet Clint was running away with. Thanos proceeds to order more of his troops to chase the archer. He was about to be overpowered by one of the larger outriders, if not for T’Challa arriving just in time.

From there, the gauntlet was passed to T’Challa, he proceeded to do what Clint was doing. Fighting a dozen outriders. Thanos was about to catch up to him, but Wanda came in just in time.

“You, took everything from me.” She states through gritted teeth.  
“I don’t even know who you are.” The Mad Titan states, running towards her to attack her.  
“You will.” Wanda says, red trendils surrounding her and the Mad Titan.

Meanwhile, the gauntlet was almost caught by Maw, had Peter Parker not come in time for T’Challa to toss it to him. Peter landed on his feet, “Activate instant kill!” he commanded his suit, taking care of the outriders coming for him.

Wanda almost finishes the Mad Titan, if he did not call to rain fire. The battlefield was now being rained with shots from the Thanos’ sanctuary ship, but the wizards were quick to create force field that’ll help them.

Peter was still, fighting through the outriders. “I got this!” But it was clear he was being overpowered. “Okay, I don’t got this.” He huffs. “Help! Somebody help!”

Natasha saw what was happening, and saw Steve throw Mjolnir towards the kid for him to web on. She runs towards it, knowing the hammer would land anytime soon, and it was just in time that the kids web was cut, and it was a good thing Pepper caught the kid, sending him to ride with Valkyrie, but they were shot, causing the kid to fall.

She continues to run towards the kid to help him, when she spots it.

“I’m always picking up after you boys.” She deadpans, but reaches for the handle and lifts it up effortlessly.

Steve tried calling it back, and when he noticed it wasn’t answering to him, that’s when he saw Nat running towards the gauntlet with it in her possession. Thor gapes at her as she passes by him, and Clint smiles as he watches her. “She’s always been worthy.”

The sanctuary continues to rain fire, and the team was slowing down. It was about to hit Rocket and Groot when the course of direction of its aim suddenly changed. It was firing at the sky.

“Friday, what’re they firing at?” Tony asks his AI.  
“Something just entered the upper atmosphere.”

Carol flies through the sanctuary, destroying it. Thanos looks surprised and helpless watching his ship go down.

“Danvers, we need an assist here.” Steve calls her attention.

She lands in front of Peter who was hugging the gauntlet, protecting it. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker.”  
“Hey, Peter Parker. Got something from me?” She smiles as the kid stands up, handing her the gauntlet.  
“I seriously don’t know how you’re gonna get through that.” Peter tells her as he sees the army incoming for the gauntlet.

Carol gets the gauntlet from him, looking at the army coming for them.

“Don’t worry.” Wanda states, as she lands behind Carol. “She’s got help.” Okoye adds.  
“She’s not alone, kid.” Nat smirks, tilting her head.

She looks around her, as the ladies started to gather around. She smirked at Pepper and Carol. “Shall we, ladies?” They charge at the army, with her calling lightning with Mjolnir, directly killing Proxima Midnight before she could come any closer.

Carol flies through the explosions, the gauntlet tucked secure with her. Thanos was about to stop her, when Pepper, Shuri, Hope, and Nat blasted him. But it didn’t keep him down for long, he threw his sword at the tunnel, before Carol could even reach it, making it explode, and Carol lose grip of the gauntlet.

It almost lands directly in front of him. Tony was the one nearest the gauntlet, he runs to get it, but the Mad Titan was there, pushing him out of the way grabbing the gauntlet. Before he could even adjust his grip on the gauntlet, Thor attacks him, and Steve is quick to help, jumping on the Mad Titan’s back, gripping stormbreaker and Mjolnir closer to his neck.

Thanos shrugs both of them off of him, proceeds to wear the gauntlet, but before he could do that Nat summons Mjolnir, calling lightning upon it, and prevents the Mad Titan from closing his fist. Bruce runs towards them, attempting to get the gauntlet off of Thanos’ hands. Clint fires an arrow at his legs, holding it down.

Nat climbs him, holding his neck in a chokehold with the help of Mjolnir, but just as Steve and Thor, and Tony the Mad Titan shook them off. He was about to deliver a punch to Nat,

“ROMANOFF!” Steve shouts, tossing her his broken shield, preventing Thanos from hitting her directly in the head. Nat tosses Mjolnir back to Steve, and he proceeds to hit the him with it, while Nat shot her Widow’s Bites at his hand that has the gauntlet to prevent him from closing it. They trade weapons back and forth.

Tony, uses his armor to hold down the Mad Titan’s legs, Bruce holds him in a chokehold. Clint fires several exploding arrows near his eyes to cloud his vision, and Thor was about to aim for the head, when he suddenly uses his free hand, to get ahold of the power stone, and used it to shrug all six of them off.

“What? Nobody took hold of his other arm?!” Tony asks hysterically as he huffs a breath.

Thanos proceeds to adjust the gauntlet again, when Carol stops him from doing so. He tried to headbutt her, but then noticed that the lady’s strength was immeasurable. He uses the power stone again, to punch her out of his way.

He adjusts the gauntlet, but Tony fights him, tries to get the gauntlet off, and he proceeds to punch him aside. He smirks. “I am inevitable.” He snaps his fingers.

Nothing happens. He looks at the gauntlet the stones weren’t there anymore. He looks at Tony, raising his right hand revealing the stones were now in his possession in his own gauntlet formed with his suit. The radiation was beginning to eat him alive.

Quill saw what was transpiring, “HELP HIM! HOLD HIS HAND!”

Steve was quick to hear, running towards Tony holding his left hand. “Together.” He grunts.

Nat proceeds to hold Steve’s hand, and everyone else follows. Together, they share the power of the stones, their eyes all glowing as they formed a circle around the Mad Titan, holding hands.

“If we can’t protect the Earth.” Tony grunts. “You can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.” He snaps his right hand, and around them, Thanos’ army started turning to dust.

Thanos watched his whole army slowly disintegrate. He was waiting for his turn as he sat on the rubble. But it didn’t happen. He didn’t understand. Why did they spare him?

“You don’t deserve an easy death.” Tony says, as they all step aside to let Gamora and Nebula near their father.

The sisters took one look at each other, before torturing their abuser, and Nebula finally beheaded him.

Once it was over, all of them collapsed to the ground. They all took a blow from the power of the stones, and the radiation it has. Tony’s whole right arm was almost burned, but they all had tiny burns around them.

“You’re a self-sacrificing idiot, Stark.” Nat huffs out as they help each other up.  
“Says the one who jumped on a cliff.” Tony retorts.  
“That’s the last time any of us tries a sacrifice play.” Steve states, getting up as well. “We don’t trade lives.”

…

As expected, the universe was celebrating. Everyone was back. In true Tony Stark fashion, he held a gathering in his and Pepper’s home for the Avengers and everyone who was there in the battle and their families (except the Guardians who had business to finish with some intergalactic beings). It was a celebration.

“Daddy!” Morgan shrieks as she runs toward her father, reaching up for him to carry her.  
“Hiya sweetheart.” Tony kisses her forehead. “Where’d you come from?”  
“Mommy and I helped in the kitchen.” As if on cue, Pepper walks toward him, holding a box of pizza.  
“Hey.”

  
Nat was with Clint’s kids, Lila almost attached to her hipbone. They still couldn’t believe the reverse snap was able to bring her back. She was carrying Nathaniel on one arm, the other holding a cake.

“You’re never leaving, right?” Nathaniel asks her innocently and she smiles at him, nodding.  
“Never ever.” She nuzzles his nose. She placed the cake on the huge buffet table, before noticing Wanda, staring out the lake. “Nate, Lila, Coop, go to your father first.” She smiles.

She walks toward where Wanda was, holding her shoulder, comforting. “You, okay?”  
“Yeah.” The young lady smiles. “I just wish he was here too.”

Scott, takes another glance at Cassie talking to the kid Tony introduced earlier as Harley, and the Spiderkid. They were probably talking about teenager stuff.

“Can you believe I missed another 5 years of her life?” He asks Hope, as he stares at Cassie laughing at something the Spiderkid said.  
“Scott, you can’t bring those back.” Hope smiles sadly at him. “But, you can make up for those 5 years, with the rest of our lives. You are never gonna miss out on her again.” She leans her head on his shoulder.  
“I hope so.”

Thor sits down beside Valkyrie on one of the tables, handing her a drink. “You know, I’ve decided, it’s time for me to step down. Find myself again.”  
“Thor, who do you expect to rule over?” She asks him, wide-eyed. He just nods at her, smiling. “You can’t be serious.”  
“Oh, but I am.” He smiles. “To the new Queen of Asgard!” He clinks their glasses together.  
“You know, I’d be making a lot of changes.”  
“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Thor beams at her. “Your Majesty.”

Fury was looking over the yard where all the celebration was happening when he sees Carol approach him. She stands beside him.

“You really are that soft for me huh?” Carol cracks the silence between them. “Used my alias in the airforce as the name of this initiative.” She smiles, shaking her head.  
“It was catchy.” Fury retorts. “You back for good?”  
“You know, I’ve got a lot of stuff to deal with, right?” She sasses him. “But, don’t worry. It won’t take you dying again to see me. I know now, they need me here too.”  
“That wasn’t the first time he died.” Maria Hill says, approaching them.  
“Yeah, the first time was actually more traumatizing.” Natasha says as she approaches them. “Had to watch him lose his heartbeat.”  
“Oh, so you three gonna gang up against me?” Fury asks as she looks at the three ladies he came to love as daughters. They laugh at him.

Bucky was sitting between Steve and Sam in one of the circular tables set outside. They were all nursing their drinks, talking about whatever they could come up, until they ran out of things to talk about.

“So, what do we do now?” Sam asks as he places his drink on their table.  
“Get a life.” Steve smiles, his eyes wandering to where Natasha was. “Retire.”  
“Time to pass that shield down.” He smiled at Sam. Bucky hid his smile, through sipping the drink he has.  
“To this old jerk?” Sam points the neck of his drink towards Bucky.  
“Nah.” Bucky waves him off. “I don’t like Captain America, contrary to popular belief.”

Just in time, Natasha strides to where they are, holding a round case. “Tony just finished repairing it last night.” Steve opens the case, revealing a fully repaired shield, and handed it to Sam.  
“Man, I don’t know.” Sam scratches the back of his neck. “Are you sure?”  
“Try it on.” Steve encourages, and looks at Sam with the shield on his arm. “It suits you.”  
“I’ll do my best.” Sam smiles.

“SHWARMA’S HERE!” Bruce announces as he strides towards them.

 

It was already midnight, the kids had fallen asleep, hours ago. The others headed back home already, and it was only the six of them remaining awake. They were all still engrossed in a card game. Tony looked at them, smiling.

“So it’s just the six of us again huh.” He states, putting one card down.  
“Just like the old times.” Bruce smiles. “Except, we’re much more of a team now. A family.”  
“You boys are saps.” Natasha teases, but it was evident in her eyes how happy she was. “But, you boys are my saps.”  
“Aw, look at that. The Black Widow, going soft.” Clint chuckles. “Shut up.” Nat shoves him.

  
“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired of Nat winning.” Thor stretches. “I’m off to bed.”  
“Yeah, me too honestly.” Bruce says, following Thor upstairs.

Clint, takes off as well. Kissing Natasha’s temple, before proceeding to the guest room he shares with his family.

“Daddy.” Tony turns around to find Morgan on the last step of the stairs again.  
“It’s late little Miss.” He smiles knowingly at his daughter. “Juice pops?” Morgan nods her head, skipping to where her father was and grabbed his hand.

Steve looks at them proceeding to the kitchen. He turns to look at Nat who was curled up beside him. He hasn’t been able to talk to her alone since the battle.

“Retirement huh?” Natasha asks, as she cleans up the cards they used.  
“Yeah, I did say we need to get a life.” He smiles at Tony and Morgan making their way up.  
“Now that it’s possible, you think you wanna go back to the past?” Nat asks him solemnly. “Get that life you’ve always wanted?”

 

Steve gets the compass out of his pocket. He looks at it, and Nat watches him caress the picture of Peggy Carter. He pulls her hand dragging both of them at the dock of the lake. She looks quizzically at him, eyebrows scrunched together. 

  
“It's time I let go of the past.” Steve answers, then proceeds to drop the compass at the lake. “My life’s here now. There was a reason why I woke up here in the first place. And I’m not planning on leaving. Not when Bucky is finally free. Not when Sam needs to learn the ropes of leading the team. Not when Wanda's grieving.”

  
“So what are your plans, now?” Natasha asks him, her eyes glowing.  
“Well first,” He turns to look at her directly in the eyes. “I wanted to ask, if you wanna go get that life with me?” He smiles.  
“You know, if you were to ask me to follow you to the ends of the Earth, I’d say yes.” Nat smiles that smile of hers at him.  
“Is that a yes, ma’am?”  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i might’ve lied and might write another fic featuring what happened in between the 5 years. 
> 
> you can read them here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974110/chapters/45742960


End file.
